Like Romance Comic
by callmebae
Summary: Berawal dari Jackson bertemu dengan 'Annoying Hoobae' yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja, mereka tidak saling mengenal namun kenapa Jackson merasa sangat dekat bersama Annoying Hoobae-nya itu. siapakah sebenarnya si 'Annoying Hoobae' ? PLS REVIEW! JackBam GOT7 fict! Romance/Yaoi/BL/Sounen-Ai/School Life. GAJE ABAL UGHHH
**Like Romance Comic**

 **.**

 **Wang Jackson**

 **Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam**

 **.**

 **main pair: JackBam**

 **slight: ?**

 **cast akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita**

 **.**

 **romance –school life**

 **.**

 **warning this YAOI or SHOUNEN-AI known as BOYS LOVE. don't like please don't read this fiction, thanks ^^**

 **.**

 **part I –rooftop and annoying hoobae.**

 **.**

 **do not copycat this *^^* enjoy the fiction!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jackson pov**

tidak kah aneh? bocah berumur 15 tahun dengan mudahnya beberapa hari ini sangat menarik perhatianku. dia bukan perempuan tinggi dengan rambut indah dan rupa yang menawan bak model.

bukan.

dia hanyalah lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan poni berwarna _pink_ nyentrik yang menurutku cocok untuk paras imutnya.

berawal saat masa orientasi siswa baru dimulai, hampir seluruh temanku yang menganggap dirinya sudah senior membicarakan tentang siswa baru _gyeongnam_ yang berasal dari Thailand.

katanya sangatlah lucu,

katanya sangatlah polos ataupun lugu,

katanya sangatlah baik,

katanya sangatlah manis,

dan menurutku semua itu benar.

namanya kunpimook bhuwakul, lebih senang dipanggil dengan sebutan bambam karena menurutnya nama Thailand-nya akan susah diucapkan disini (korea).

dengan alasan ingin mengejar mimpinya yaitu mendapatkan ilmu dikorea, dengan tekad nekatnya ia merantau kesini, sama seperti diriku yang 2 tahun lalu lebih awal sampai dinegara ginseng ini.

entah kenapa dan ada apa dengan bambam, lelaki itu selalu membuatku ingin bertemunya dan memeluknya. terasa kami sudah akrab sejak lama walaupun kenyataan kami baru saja saling mengenal beberapa hari lalu.

" _sunbae!" teriaknya._

 _aku menoleh dan mendapati bambam berada diambang pintu ruang pengap ini, ku kira semuanya sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu karena sekolah sudah menunjukan waktunya pulang saat itu._

 _untuk apa bambam datang?_

" _sunbae jangan melamun, nanti jatuh!" ia menarik tanganku dengan cepat._

" _kenapa kau lakukan itu? apa pedulimu?" ucapku kala itu._

" _aku peduli, aku takut sunbae jatuh!" balasnya dengan cepat._

" _lalu apa? bahkan kau tidak mengenalku." aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku._

" _iya sih .. tapi kau kan tetap sunbaeku, kalau tidak, ayo kita kenalan."_

" _aku sudah kenal denganmu.."_

" _tapi aku belum, sunbae."_

" _kau menghancurkan rencana bunuh diriku bocah."_

" _jadi kau tadi ingin bunuh diri?!" kagetnya dengan matanya membulat, tangannya kembali menarikku agar jauh dari palang balkon ruang atap sekolah._

" _iya memang kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit geram._

" _memangnya sunbae tidak takut?"_

" _takut apa?"_

" _bam sih takut kalau sunbae bunuh diri disini .." ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan diriku, tepatnya mendekatkan bibirnya kepada telingaku, "nanti sunbae jadi hantu sekolah .." kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari diriku sambil bergidik ngeri._

 _sial! kenapa bocah ini malah berbicara tentang hantu._

" _t-tidak jadi." lagi-lagi aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya._

 _sepertinya anak ini sangat senang, buktinya ia tersenyum puas sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya._

" _hehehe baguslah kalau sunbae takut! eh bukan, maksudku baguslah kalau sunbae tidak jadi bunuh diri."_

 _dasar bocah menyebalkan._

pertemuan awal yang menyebalkan, ku kira ia bocah yang akan terus dan selalu menyebalkan namun itu salah. tidak selalu bambam menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, bahkan ia tidak benar-benar menyebalkan.

" _sunbae bicara apa sih?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi, kebingungan._

" _kau lagi?!" ucapku sedikit kaget._

" _iya aku lagi, sunbae .. waeyo?" ia menjawab dengan watadosnya._

 _ia memberanikan mendekatkan dirinya denganku sambil menumpukan lengannya pada tiang pembatas, kini ia tepat berada disampingku._

" _kau menyebalkan."_

" _yes, I am." ucapnya dengan bangga. dasar aneh. "oh iya hyung .. hyung tidak boleh berbicara seperti tadi, itu tidak baik." lanjutnya._

" _kau tidak mengerti apa-apa kunpimook." kataku dengan acuh._

" _bagaimana pun ia tetaplah orang tuamu, yang membesarkanmu .." bambam menatap langit-langit yang berwarna jingga,_

" _kau tidak mengerti, dasar annoying."_

" _dia yang melahirkanmu, sunbae."_

" _lebih baik aku tidak dilahirkan."_

" _dia yang menjagamu sampai sekarang."_

" _dia tidak pernah menjagaku! kau tidak tau apa rasanya jadi diriku! kau tidak akan pernah tau! dasar aneh, menjauhlah! jangan menjadi orang yang sok tau, tau apa kau tentang diriku hah?! hiks .."_

 _ya, aku menangis karena sakit menahan amarah yang sudah seharusnya dikeluarkan._

" _hiks .. kau tidak akan mengerti kunpimook, hiks."_

 _aku tidak peduli siapa yang melihatku menangis saat ini, dan dimana aku saat ini. pikiranku sangat kacau saat ini sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih, sama sekali tidak bisa._

 _ku pikir anak itu akan pergi dan meninggalkan ku karena ketakutan dengan pikiran bahwa aku adalah sunbae yang kasar dan juga cengeng, namun lagi-lagi itu salah._

" _menangislah jika kau ingin menangis hyung .." tubuh kecilnya mendekap tubuhku erat, "aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, jadi menangislah .. marahi aku jika itu membuatmu bisa membantu meluapkan kekesalanmu." tangan mungilnya ikut mengusap punggungku dengan lembut._

 _aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, entah mengapa._

 _aku hanya bisa merasakan dekapan hangat yang bambam berikan, dengan sentuhan lembut yang membuatku tenang._

 _ini aneh. bambam adalah orang yang ku cap menjengkelkan beberapa hari lalu, dan dia termasuk stranger bagiku._

 _namun mengapa ini semua membuat pemikiranku tentang lelaki yang ku ketahui berasal dari Thailand terbalik 180 derajat._

 _aku hanya terdiam, larut dalam dekapan hangatnya dan entah ada apa dengan diriku ini yang ikut mendekap tubuh kecil bambam dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya._

" _sudah, sunbae?" ia melepaskan dekapan itu dengan perlahan, kemudian menatapku sambil tersenyum._

" _terimakasih."_

" _tidak perlu sunbae .. oh ya sunbae tadi saat nangis jelek loh, aku melihatnya untung tidak ku foto dan ku pajang pada mading sekolah." ia terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya, lagi-lagi ia terasa puas._

" _hehe aku tidak peduli." tawanya membuatku ikut larut dalam candaan recehnya, cheesy jokes._

" _lagi pula sunbae, coba sunbae tidak dilahirkan oleh eomma sunbae .." ucapnya menggantung._

" _memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku._

" _nanti sunbae tidak bertemu denganku loh yang super duper annoying ini .."_

" _lalu?"_

" _nanti juga kalau saat itu sunbae tidak dilahirkan, aku tidak bisa bertemu sunbae yang tampan sepertimu."_

 _how cheesy he is._

 _candaan sederhananya mampu membuat rahangku sakit karena tertawa, pipinya kemudian memerah saat mengatakan candaan terakhirnya itu. kini ia tampak manis, membuatku kembali tersenyum dikeheningan yang kembali menyelimuti._

" _aku jackson, berhentilah memanggilku sunbae." ucapku sambil mengusap kepalanya._

" _kalau ku tidak panggil sunbae, nanti sunbae protes gimana?"_

" _tidak akan, ini khusus untukmu kunpimook-ah." aku tersenyum lagi._

" _arraseo! kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan jackson hyung? eotte? dan hyung bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan bambam agar lebih mudah." jelasnya panjang, logatnya begitu aneh sehingga membuatku ingin kembali tertawa._

" _ya! apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

" _logatmu aneh sekali, bam."_

" _ngaca juseyooo." ledeknya._

" _apa?!"_

" _logatmu juga aneh dasar orang hongkong."_

" _dari mana kau tau?!"_

" _margamu jackson wang." ia menunjuk nametag yang berada di alamater maroonku._

" _oh."_

" _iya."_

" _lagi pula logatmu lebih aneh dasar orang Thailand."_

" _dari mana kau tau?!"_

" _margamu kunpimook bakul."_

" _margaku bhuwakul bukan bakul!" rengeknya sambil menghentakan kakinya._

" _bakul?" ulangku sambil menahan tawa karena ku tau bahwa bambam sedang sebal._

" _bhuwakul! ah hyung menyebalkan."_

" _yes, I am."_

kau menyebalkan bambam. sangat menyebalkan sehingga membuatku harus menangis didepanmu, membuatku banyak bercerita tentang keluargaku, membuatku percaya denganmu.

namun, terimakasih karena sudah membuatku tertawa, membuatku melupakan sedikit pilu dihati yang digantikan oleh sakit rahang akibat terlalu banyak tertawa dihari itu.

kau menyebalkan hanya untuk menghibur orang.

bahkan kau tidak peduli dicap sebagai pengusik yang menyebalkan olehku saat itu, asal melihatku kembali tersenyum.

memang kenyataannya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa puas dan tersenyum sebanyak itu, apa lagi dalam hitungan waktu 3 jam saat bersamamu, tepat diruang atap sekolah.

dan saat itu, atap sekolah adalah tempat bagi kami bertemu, sekaligus tempat _favorite_ ku. karena tempat itulah yang membuat diriku bertemu dengan lelaki manis yang mengubahku menjadi seseorang yang lebih terbuka.

.

.

"ini aneh!" pekik ku.

"ssttt .. _hyung_ kau berisik." bambam berbisik pelan kepadaku.

ups, aku lupa bahwa ini diperpustakaan.

"ah! akhirnya aku menemukannya!" kali ini bambam yang memekik.

"ssttt .. berisik _pabbo_." ucapku gentian berbisik sambil memeletkan lidah, berniat membalas mengejek bambam.

"ups .. _mianhae_." bambam menutup mulutnya rapat dengan menepuk dahi sebelumnya.

kini pipi bambam memerah, ia malu namun ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan dan ia juga malah ingin terkekeh mengingat tadi kami berdua baru saja berteriak diperpustakaan namun sesudah itu kami saling memperingati.

"memangnya kau menemukan apa, bam?" tanyaku sambil melirik buku yang ia baca.

"sesuatu yang keren." ia memainkan alisnya naik-turun dengan raut yang meyakinkan, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar menemukan sesuatu yang keren.

"aku tidak yakin."

"dasar payah."

"apa?!"

"ssttt .. kau dua kali berisik hari ini diperpustakaan hyung, berhentilah berteriak atau kita sama-sama ditendang keluar oleh min _saem_."

"habisnya kau menyebalkan bamie-ya, memangnya kau menemukan apa sih?"

"ini loh hyung, nama latin cacing pipih, namanya _platyhelminthes_. lucukan warna warni?"

bambam menunjukannya dengan bangga sambil menunjuk gambar-gambar cacing yang menurutku sangat-sangat aneh dan menjijikan.

sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang bambam bilang sebelumnya dengan sebutan 'sesuatu yang keren'

"menjijikan."

"yasudah, terserah." ucapnya acuh, matanya tak luput dari acara melihat gambar-gambar cacing berwarna warni, "dasar pengangguran perpustakaan." lanjutnya.

mulai deh sifat menyebalkannya keluar lagi.

"terserah." ucapku gantian.

tidak lama kemudian, bambam menutup buku tebal ensiklopedia biologinya dan beralih dengan menopang dagunya sambil menatapku.

" _hyung_?"

"ya?"

"tadi _hyung_ kan teriak, bilang 'ini aneh' maksud hyung apa? sepertinya hyung hanya menganggur tidak melakukan apa-apa? apanya yang aneh?" tanyanya sedikit mengintrogasi.

"masa kau tidak tau? menurutku aneh saja, kita baru saja sebulan mengenal satu sama lain tapi aku merasakan seperti kita sudah akrab sejak dulu, sejak lama sekali." jelasku. bambam hanya mengangguk kemudian memberikan senyuman manis yang membuatku juga ingin menariksenyumanku.

" _hyung_?"

"iya bamie?"

"jangan bolos keatap dulu ya, nanti aja. bam punya kejutan buat _hyung_ hehe." ucapnya bangga sambil terkekeh pelan.

"kejutan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"ada deh .. jangan curang ya hyung. kalo curang nanti bam males ah sama hyung." bambam kemudian memajukan bibirnya yang sangat menggemaskan bagiku.

ingin ku tarik bibirnya.

sudah ku tarik sih sebenarnya.

"aw! _appoyo hyuuuung_." rengeknya, ia makin terlihat menggemaskan deh kalau begitu.

.

.

 **author pov**

bel tanda sudah waktunya pulang sekolah berbunyi, banyak siswa yang langsung menuju rumahnya, namun ada beberapa memilih untuk menetap dengan alasan mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok disekolah maupun ekskul.

salah dua dari beberapa orang yang memilih untuk menetap adalah jackson dengan bambam. mereka tidak akan melupakan kegiatan rutinnya, yaitu keatap sekolah sesudah pulang sekolah.

"bam!" sapa jackson dari ambang pintu kelas bambamnya.

karena jackson sudah bisa dibilang senior atau kakak kelas maka jackson bisa seenak jidatnya memasuki kelas-kelas hoobaenya tanpa harus repot-repot mengetuk pintu lalu mengucapkan salam, membungkuk, kemudian bertanya.

"waw jackson _sunbae_!" beberapa orang didalam kelas itu pun berbisik-bisik.

"ehem .. bam, senior tampan tuh nyamperin kamu lagi." ledek salah satu teman bambam disana.

"pacarnya bambam ya?" salah satunya menyeletuk.

"ih .. kalian apaan sih, ssttt dasar tukang gosip." bambam memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggendong tasnya berjalan menuju jackson yang sudah menunggunya diambang pintu kelasnya sambil terkekeh.

pipi bambam memeah akibat candaan dari beberapa teman kelasannya yang suka menggoda bambam karena mereka tau kalau bambam orang yang paling cocok untuk digodai.

karena bambam dicap sebagai namja yang cukup lugu, penurut, namun juga disegani.

bisa dilihat kalau jackson kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengar teman-teman bambam berkata seperti itu belum lagi tadi ia juga habis melihat bambam yang berblushing ria akibat digoda oleh teman kelasannya sendiri.

"manisnya _my baby_ bam." ucap jackson dengan nada sedikit meledek.

" _hyung_ jangan mulai menyebalkan dulu deh, _please_." mohonnya.

bambam berjalan lebih dulu walaupun jaraknya hanya beberapa cm dari jackson yang berada dibelakangnya, tangannya sibuk melepas ikatan dasi yang melingkar rapih pada kerah kemejanya.

"sibuk sekali sepertinya." jackson yang sudah berada disamping bambam ikut-ikutan melirik kesibukan bambam melepas dasinya yang terikat terlalu kencang sehingga hampir membuat simpul mati.

"susah sekali dibuka hyuuung, _eotte_?" bambam menghentikan langkahnya, sambil merengek ia menarik-tarik kembali dasinya.

" _hyung_ bantu sini."

jackson dengan bambam memilih untuk berdiri dipinggir koridor agar tidak menghalangi siswa lain yang akan melewati koridor kelas-kelas.

"siapa yang memasangkan dasi ini?" tanya jackson sambil mencoba melepaskan ikatan dasi bambam.

"yugyeom!" jawab bambam keras.

"pelan-pelan _baby_ .. sebentar lagi kebuka nih. awas tanganmu itu, jangan ganggu ih!"

malah jadi jackson yang gemas dengan ikatan dasi bambam. jackson menyuruh agar tangan bambam tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya, maka bambam mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

kalau dilihat seklias sih ini posisi yang ambigu, taukan?

gausah dijelasin ya nanti makin ambigu, eh.

"yampun jackson kau sedang apa?!" pekik seseorang.

"astaga .. _ya lord_ BAMBAM!" lanjutnya makin meninggikan suaranya.

ternyata itu jaebum, ketua osis _gyeongnam_ yang sangat menyukai bambam pada masa-masa orientasi siswa baru karena bambam sangatlah polos dan penurut. jadilah jaebum cs suka sekali mengerjai lelaki manis itu.

jaebum segera mendorong jackson jauh-jauh dari _hoobae_ kesayangannya (menurut jaebum sendiri).

"yampun bamie, sedang apa kau dengan jackson?"

"kau aman kan?"

"apa yang jackson lakukan?"

"jackson ya! kenapa kau berbuat mesum pada anak sepolos bambam?!"

bahkan jackson belum sempat menjawab atau membalas hujat-hujatan sang ketua osis tetapi jaebum terus-terusan menghujat jackson yang ia kira melakukan sesuatu perbuatan mesum kepada bambam.

"cerewet sekali." jawab jackson acuh.

"e-eh .. itu _sunbae_ , dasi bam susah sekali dilepas jadi jackson _hyung_ membantu bam untuk ngelepasin dasi, biar ga ngehalangin jalan dikoridor bam sama jackson _hyung_ gini deh?" bambam memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih sambil menunjuk tempatnya dengan jackson berdiam, berkutat dengan dasinya.

"iya, begitu." timpal jackson kini kembali mendekat pada bambam dan juga jaebum.

"oh .. jadi kalian ga ngapa-ngapain kan?" tanya jaebum memastikan.

"kami tidak seperti apa yang hyung bayangkan aish." jackson menggeleng, "dasar mesum." timpalnya.

"aku hanya mesum pada jinyoung." bantahnya.

"itu berbuat bukan berfikir, dasar kakek mesum."

"tidak sopan kau, pendek."

"kakek."

"pendek."

"ka –"

"ih! sudah sudah apa sih kalian malah ribut." bambam memayunkan bibirnya, mungkin jackson dengan jaebum hanya bisa membatin kali ini, "'kalian berdua mesum." lanjutnya.

" _sunbae_ , bam pergi dulu ya sama jackson _hyung_. _annyeong_! _kajja hyung_!" bambam membungkukan dirinya kemudian menarik tangan jackson dengan cepat.

"eh?" yang ini jaebum, habis galak dan berpikiran negative ia malah tidak nyambung.

jackson dengan bambam jaraknya sudah sangat jauh dengan jaebum yang mungkin masih berada dilantai 2 sedang memantau beragai macam ekstra kurikuler sedangkan jackson dengan bambam sudah sampai pada atap sekolah.

"tutup matamu hyung! tidak boleh mengintip loh .. habisnya bam malas kalau pake dasi bam sekarang." ucapnya, "susah dibuka, hehehe."

"lalu bagaimana caraku untuk menaiki tangga?"

"bambam _will guide you_ , _hyung_ ~" ucapnya sambil memainkan nada pada ucapannya. jackson menanggapinya dengan senyuman setuju.

"baiklah .." jackson mulai memejamkan matanya kemudian bambam merangkul lengan jackson sambil berjalan menyusuri tangga.

"kau tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkanku kan?" tanya jackson, tangannya meraba pegangan besi pada pinggir batas tangga.

"maunya sih begitu, hyung."

"yah!"

bambam tertawa sepertinya jackson percaya kalau bambam punya niatan meninggalkannya ditangga dengan mata tertutup walaupun aslinya bambam sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan seniornya satu ini.

"jangan tertawa dasar kau _annoying hoobae_."

"galak sekali kau _pabbo sunbae_." balasnya.

"aku tidak _pabbo_." elak jackson.

ketika mereka sudah sampai pada ruangan atap sekolah, bambam melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan jackson.

" _yes, you are_. nah boleh dibuka matanya!" ucap bambam bersemangat, ia berdiri didepan jackson dan saat jackson membuka matanya bambam berlagak seperti para _maid_ ataupun _butler_ kepada majikannya, bambam membungkukan badannya kemduian tangannya ia arahkan menunjukan ruangan disana.

"tadaaaa!" serunya bersemangat, "bagaimana _hyung_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

jackson terlihat _speechless_ saat ini, buktinya setelah melihat tempat _favorite_ nya itu ia menjadi terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka namun lama kelamaan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

" _hyung_ kenapa diam? tidak suka?" bambam cemberut.

jackson menggeleng dengan cepat, "aku suka, bam." ia menatap bambam, "aku sangat suka ini!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"hahh .. syukurlah .. _kajja hyung_!" bambam berjalan duluan menyusuri ruangan itu diikuti dengan jackson yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya jackson dengan raut bingungnya namun bambam hanya berbalik arah sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada jackson, "itu rahasia _hyung_ , wleeek."

memang ada apa sih diruangan itu?

ruang atap sekolah adalah ruangan yang terabaikan, gelap, berantakan dan berdebu.

namun itu semua terbalik dengan kenyataan bahwa ruangan yang terabaikan itu kini tampak cantik, rapih, dan bersih.

ruang kosong yang tadinya hanya barang-barang buangan yang dianggap rusak kini ditata menjadi barang yang berguna. terdapat sofa tua disana, rak buku, meja kecil, beberapa kursi didekat balkon pagar pembatas.

semua barang yang dianggap telah rusak kini digunakan sebagai barang yang berguna.

jackson bingung bagaimana lelaki bertubuh kecil itu bisa melakukan ini hanya dalam sekejap? padahal sebelumnya bahkan kemarin, ruangan pengap ini benar-benar kacau.

"bamie?" ucapnya.

"ya hyung?"

" _it's fantastic .. I'm speechless, oh damn god_!"

bambam tersenyum puas begitu pun dengan jackson. walaupun ini tidak semewah apa yang dibayangkan tetap saja menurut jackson hal yang dilakukan bambam sangat luar biasa.

kini mereka berdua saling bersandar pada pagar balkon atap sekolah, menikmati langit sore yang sebentar lagi akan berganti malam.

keheningan menyelimuti mereka, dua-duanya saling berdiam diri menikmati udara sore dari atap sekolah. jackson mulai menolehkan kepalanya pada bambam yang sedang asik memejamkan matanya.

kadang jackson tersenyum saat menatap _hoobaenya_ itu, entah karena alasan apa ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

menatap.

menatap.

kemudian melamun, itu lah jackson.

" _mwoya_?" bambam terkekeh saat mendapati jackson tersenyum padanya, jackson hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan.

" _ani_." jawabnya.

 **jackson pov**

" _mwoya_?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh, sepertinya aku tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya.

aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban, " _ani_." ucapku.

perasaan aneh kembali menyelimuti hatiku, entah apa ini. hatiku menghangat ketika bersamanya, rasa penat bahkan takut menghilang begitu saja.

ini aneh, bagaimana bisa lelaki kecil bahkan yang belum lama ku kenal ini sangat dekat denganku, bahkan aku merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. bahkan dari sekian banyak teman yang ku punya, hanya bambamlah yang sangat ku percaya.

bahkan juga ia adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui semua masalah yang ku simpan sendiri selama ini.

ku tarik tangannya agar lebih dekat denganku, kemudian mendekapnya erat.

sama seperti saat ia memelukku saat kedua kalinya kami bertemu diatap saat itu, namun kali ini aku lah yang memeluknya bukan ia memelukku.

sekali lagi ku katakan bahwa ini aneh. aku memeluknya tanpa alasan, tidak ada alasan kenapa aku memeluknya sekarang hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya erat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"bam?"

"iya _hyung_?"

"apa yang membuatmu datang ke atap saat itu?" tanyaku.

bambam menggeleng, ia ikut merengkuh tubuhku dengan lengannya, " _molla_ .."

" _molla_?"

"hanya insting." jawabnya lagi kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"insting yang kuat huh?" tanyaku lagi, bambam mengangguk.

"iya, mungkin ini takdir? kekeke." dia terkekeh pelan bisa ku rasakan tubuhnya bergerak pelan. aku tersenyum dan mempererat pelukan, aku menaruh daguku diatas kepalanya dengan perlahan mengusap helaian rambut _dark brown_ nya.

"kalau begitu, berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"apa _hyung_?"

"berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"tapi bagaimana kalau um–"

"berjanjilah bambam."

"baik .. aku berjanji padamu _hyung_."

bambam mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatapku, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. membuatnya terlihat menjadi semakin manis, dan membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"aku menyayangimu bambam, _annoying hoobae_." ucapku begitu saja dan membuat pipinya memerah dengan lucu, ia tersenyum lagi menyebabkan matanya menyipit.

"aku juga menyayangi _hyung_! _pabbo sunbae_."

TBC/END?

review guys TT^TT ini fanfict pertama yang baru aku post setelah sekian banyak yang aku buat dari tahun ketahun ternyata cuma ini yang berhasil aku post huweeee~ maaf abal, amburadul, alurnya jelek ga menarik, monoton, bahasanya ewh sekali dan sebagainya.

saya ga tau ini bakal lanjut atau engga, tergantung kalian yang baca *cry a waterfall*lol

saya ga tau kelanjutannya genre bakal gimana, too much yang saya pikirkan konfliknya hahaha tapi yang jelas ini ff JackBam kok. dan yang diatas tadi, mereka ga pacaran jadi ini masih sebatas sunbae-hoobae.

jadi karena masih newbie hehehe. kalau ada yang bingung dengan cerita diatas bisa langsung tanya aja ^w^ mohon komentar dan sarannya yaa .. please please o'-'o bbuing.


End file.
